darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanya Akulova
Tanya Akulova was a Contractor in Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor. She was the best friend of Suou Pavlichenko and the girlfriend of Nika Lobanov. Appearance Tanya has long blonde hair and blue eyes. After becoming a Contractor and being recruited by Repnin, she wears a Russian military style uniform and a furry hat. Personality about to photograph a shy Tanya.]] Before she becomes a Contractor, Tanya was a normal high school girl with a shy disposition. Afterwards, like most other Contractors, she became cold and logical Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 1 who still does have a human side to her as evidenced when she apologized to Nika Lobanov or when she started to reminisce over her life as a human after Suou Pavlichenko splashed her with water, smiling afterwards.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 8 Abilities Insect Manipulation: Tanya has the ability to control insects. She has complete control over these insects, making them attack and kill an opponent at her will. These insects can cause considerable bodily harm and devour a human being at a frighteningly fast pace, as shown when Tanya attacks Nika Lobanov at the station with a swarm of them that proceeds to quickly skin him alive. Obeisance: Tanya's Obeisance is tearing out strands of her hair, but whether or not the amount pulled out is proportionate to the time the insects are summoned for or how many are used is unknown, as she pulled out three handfuls for summoning just a small swarm to ward off Nika, yet only one as payment for summoning a much larger horde that devoured Nika alive. Part in the Story and their friends]] Tanya first appears when Nika Lobanov confesses to her and she accepts him, much to Nika's delight. After Nika leaves, Suou Pavlichenko falls from a tree, where she was photographing birds (although her interest turned to the couple when she saw what was happening). Tanya tried to get the pictures from Suou, although she calms down after seeing them. The next day when she arrives at school, her personality has completely changed and leaves school after the day finishes, in which her friends and Nika follow her to find out what's wrong. Nika grabs her and tries to get an explanation out of her. With her normal personality being replaced by the cold logic of the Contractors, she explains that its pointless and she doesn't see a reason for her to be involved. She asks Nika to let go, but after he hesitates, she uses her contract to attack him. She later boards an armored vehicle and leaves with the Russia military forces, placing herself in their custody. She is later sent to Nika by Repnin in a bid to use Nika to locate Suou and apologizes to him for acting so strangely towards him. Nika accepts, but as he hugs her, her eyes revert again to being blank and emotionless, and she glares at him without him noticing. She accompanies Nika further as they try to contact Suou to no avail, her phone, unknown to them, having being broken by Hei, when FSB agents contact her after Nika leaves, ordering her to start her mission, and she uses her Contractor power on Nika. Later, he and other FSB agents come across both Hei and Suou at a train station, and when Suou asks her why she's joined them, she explains that she will be rewarded and granted a prestigious position in their ranks for helping them. She asks Suou of Shion Pavlichenko's whereabouts, and before she can force an answer out with her Contractor power, Hei interrupts her. She does battle with him, and manages to trap him under a train carriage. While she is in a position to kill him, a bloodied and bruised Nika intervenes and attempts to reason with Tanya, but to no avail, with Tanya using her insect swarm to devour and kill him. This action traumatizes Suou, who, in her shock, inadvertently awakens her dormant Contractor powers. Tanya is fired upon by Suou, the first shot knocking her out, and Suou aims at her again in an attempt to finish her off, but is stopped by Hei.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 3 Tanya accompanies Repnin to Japan in pursuit of Mikhail Pavlichenko and they are driven to the train station by Russian Foreign Affairs, who informs them that Hei and Suou were spotted. Tanya confirms that it is indeed Suou in the photo that they are show.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 7. On the train, she and an associate capture Suou and knocks out July. When Suou wakes up, Tanya asks why she didn't kill her when she had the chance to at the railway station. Suou responds that it was because of their friendship, which prompts Tanya to note that even friends can hate each other, further emphasizing her point when she mentions that she had a hatred for Nika for being close with Suou. Later, when Hei turns against Repnin, Repnin orders Tanya to stop the train and leave with Suou, and she does so by amassing a colossal amount of insects that swarm over the train and make it grind to a halt. When Hei attempts to stop them, Suou escapes and Tanya pursues her to an abandoned pool. Suou attempts to hide by submerging herself, but eventually surfaces, and Tanya asks her if she'll give up, preparing to kill her, when Suou splashes her with water. While running, Suou looks back, and notices Tanya smiling, reminiscing. Repnin, however, jolts her out of her reverie by ordering her to continue with the mission, and Tanya lets loose a swarm of insects on Suou. Suou yells at her repeatedly to stop, before summoning her rifle. The two have a stand-off, but Suou, who can't bring herself to kill her, lowers her weapon. Moments afterwards, however, Tanya has a hole blasted through her torso by an unseen shooter and she is killed instantly with her body collapsing backwards into the pool. Appearances Gallery S2E1 Tanya Profile.jpg|Tanya S2E1 Tanya in viewfinder.jpg|Suou about to photograph a shy Tanya. S2E1 anya, Sascha, Suou Pavlichenko.jpg|thumb|left|Tanya with Suou and their friends. Insect Manipulation.PNG|Tanya manipulating insects. Tanya FSB.jpg|thumb|Tanya in her FSB uniform. S2E8 Tanya Akulova.png|Tanya on the bullet train. S2E8 Suou held prisoner by Tanya.jpg|Tanya holds Suou prisoner. S2E8 Tanya and Suou.jpg|Tanya and Suou together of the last time. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains